


Stiles Stilinski | Do you know how it hurts?

by jajafilm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, baseball bat, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia tell us how it hurts baseball bat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski | Do you know how it hurts?

 

## Stiles Stilinski | Do you know how it hurts?

Well, I do not know what you've done to you deserve that after such a short time I made another video...

This time it's on American series Teen Wolf and the hero of this video has become my favorite character in the series Stiles Stilinski and his partner in crime is Lydia Maris. I know most female fans prefer Sterek (Stiles / Derek), unfortunately for you this time I am rather big fan Stydia (Stiles / Lydia). So female fans slash you are unlucky enough Stiles and Lydia tell us how it hurts baseball bat.

### Work Text:


End file.
